Gone Fishing
by tashie1010
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha she is going back for a week to settle family matters but refuses to tell Inuyasha what. Patience runs short as usual and Inuyasha goes to retrieve her, only to find that the entire family had gone camping. How will Inu endure it?
1. Chapter 1

Gone Fishing

**Right! Thank you to SilentLamb, for letting me adopt ****this story, and I hope that you all like this cause I would like to carry on doing a lot of chapters! So read, and hopefully enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I hate doing the whole I-don't-own-blah blah blah-crap, cause it really annoys me, but I guess I have to, right? Okay, I don't own Inuyasha lalalalalalaal, that okay? **

* * *

'WHAT?!' He shouted, his loud voice ringing through the village. He was mad, she could tell. But she wasn't going to give in, so she stepped up and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. 

'I know you don't like the idea, but I have to go back because…because of something important.' She says, holding her ground. Sango, Miroku and Shippo just looked at the two that were yet again arguing, but continued to eat the meal that Kagome had made for them. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome, who just looked at him, wondering if he was going to let her go without an argument.

'Of course I don't like the idea! We only have a few shards left to collect until the jewel is complete, and you tell me that you have to go back to your time, just fro something important! No way. Your staying until we've completed the Shikon Jewel, then you can leave whenever you want.' He tells her, folding his arms and giving her one of his I'm-half-demon-and-a lot-stronger-than-you-so-you-should-do-what-I-tell-you-to-do looks. Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

'I'll do whatever I want to do, and what I want to do is go home to sort out something, okay?' She tells him, getting very annoyed at his cockiness. Who the hell did he think he was, telling her when to go home? He had no right.

'No, you're staying here, until we finish finding the pieces of the Shikon Jewel.' Inuyasha said, getting angrier. Kagome growled under her breath, hating how he thought that he could rule over her life like this. She closed her eyes and counted to 3 in her head. When she closed her eyes, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at Inuyasha, who looked confused, then angry and then scared.

'Oh no, don't you-' He started to say, before Kagome 'sitted' him, and he fell to the ground, crashing through the wooden floor and into the ground beneath it.

'You think that you can control my life? Then you're wrong! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!' She shouted, as Inuyasha dug into the ground, making himself a nice little hole to stay in, as he was crumpled on the floor, groaning and complaining about his back.

'Kagome!' He shouted at her, as she sighed and walked out of the hut and into the forest, going back down the well while Inuyasha was still in the hole, unable to get out. When he did get out, Kagome was far gone and Inuyasha was madder than ever.

'How dare she! Ugh! Who does she think she is, doing that to me? Just you wait till I go after her, then she'll be sorry.' He said, slowly climbing out of his little hole and going out of the hut, cursing Kagome under his breath, ready to take revenge. But before he could run after her, someone pulled at his arm. He turned around and saw the demon slayer, Sango.

'Listen, Inuyasha. Just let her go home for a day, and then she'll come back. She just needs to calm down, and plus, I think she's having family problems, maybe that's why she wanted to go home.' She told him. He looked at her and then back at the forest in which Kagome had run off into. God, why did she have to be like that? All he was trying to do was to get all of the Shikon Jewel shards so that he could defeat Naraku and to keep everyone safe, but everytime they tried to, Kagome had to go back to her time for a test, or whatever. He looked back at the demon slayer, as well as the monk and the small fox demon. The looks on their faces made him wonder whether he should go after Kagome.

'Ugh…okay, I'll wait a day. But if she isn't back in a day, then I'm going to get her, okay?' He tells them, and they nod at him, as he heads back into the hut to eat the rest of his dinner that Kagome had cooked. Geez, why did they have to be on Kagome's side all of the time? Sure he cared about her, although he would never admit that, but the only reason he got annoyed at he was because she would rather go back to her own time that here, with him and her friends.

She couldn't believe that she was really packing. Ever since her mum had told her about the trip, she had been excited. She had tried thinking up excuses, because if she had told Inuyasha about what she was going to do, then he would surely stop her, going on the rant about the Shikon jewel and how they have to defeat Naraku. Yeah, she knew that, but every now and then she needed to get away. And that's exactly what she's doing, getting away. She smiled a smile of relief as she finished packing her suitcase that she had filled with necessary stuff. She zips it up and drags it off of her bed, pulling it down the stairs, which was really hard, and settling it in the hallway. She wiped her forehead and smiled at her mother, who was packing some lunches for all of them.

'Mum, Mum! I can't find my swimming trunks!' Kagome's little brother, Sota, called up the stairs. Kagome and her mum smile, before she walks up the stairs to help her son find his trunks. Kagome sighs and goes into the living room, taking a piece of paper and grabbing a pen. As she wrote, she thought about when Inuyasha was going to come here, looking for her, ready to shout at her for taking too long. She wondered what his face would be like when he found this note, wondering if he was going to break some of the things in the house. She hoped that when she got back, the house hadn't been set on fire, or worse. She just prayed that Inuyasha would be smart enough to go back to the Feudal Era until she returned. She puts down the pen and looks at what she's wrote. Yeah, that'll be okay.

'Come on Kagome; help put your stuff in the car. We've got to get going of we want to miss the traffic!' Kagome heard her mum shout at her, as she dragged her son's suitcase down the stairs and out of the front door. Kagome smiled and got up, grabbing her large suitcase, and following her mum through the door and out to the car that they had hired to take them to their little trip. After they had locked up and put all of their bags in the car, Kagome looked at the shrine, wondering if Inuyasha was going to be very mad at what she was doing. Oh well, no going back now, she thought to herself, opening the door and jumping in.

'You ready?' Her mum asks her as she puts on her seatbelt. Kagome takes one last look at the house and the shrine, before looking at her mum and smiling.

'Yep.'

Inuyasha paced up and down the floor, the cold wooden boards creaking under his continuous steps. Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched him, wondering when he was going to break down and shout.

A few seconds went pass before Inuyasha stopped walking and stomped his feet.

'Geez, where is she?' He shouted out, annoyed at the silence and for Kagome not being here. Yeah, she said she had things to do, but Sango had told him she would be back by now. So why wasn't she? Had something happened? Was she stuck in her own time and unable to get through? Or was she simply being stupid and staying there, wanting to frustrate him more. He groaned and looked outside for the 100th time. What if something had happened? He should go and see, right? Of course, he couldn't let anything happen to Kagome, otherwise they wouldn't be able to find the Shikon jewel shards.

'Ugh! I'm going to get her.' He cried out, angry at the silence, at the three sitting in the corner, watching him, and at Kagome who should be here by now. He stomped out of the hut, no one stopping him, and jumped through the trees until he came to the well. He stopped and stared. Would she hate him for going to her time to get her? She was almost always angry if he went to her time, causing trouble. But he never meant to, trouble just like being caused when he's around. He sighed and thought about how he was going to get shouted at, or even 'sitted', but he jumped down the well all the same.

He jumped out of the well, Kagome's family shrine familiar to him. He jumped the stairs and flung open the doors, wondering where she'll be. No one was in the grounds, walking around, so she must be inside. He ran over to the house and walked around the back, going to surprise Kagome and then shout at her for being late; even though he was sure she was going to sit him. His back was still hurting from the time when she had run off, and Sango had done her best with the medical junk that Kagome had left behind. He went to open the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. Huh, so she had locked herself in so that he couldn't come in. Right, that was it. Instead of breaking down the door, like he would normally, he looked up and saw an open window, the one that was Kagome's bedroom. He smirked and jumped up, holding onto the window ledge and managing to sneak in through the window and into Kagome's room. It looked the same, like it had done the last time he had saw it.

Her bed was made and there was no mess on the floor. All of her stuff was on her desk and nothing was looking strange, but where was Kagome. He was sure that she would be in her room, just waiting fro him to come and get her. He looked around and sniffed. But there was nothing, no Kagome, no annoying little brother and no mum. He sniffed again, wondering if something was wrong. He opened the door out of Kagome's room and looked around. No one. He was confused, where the hell was everyone? They must all be downstairs, he thought. Yes, downstairs. He smiled and walked slowly down the stairs, wondering whether they were in the kitchen or the living room. He sniffed again, but there was still nothing. Alright, something was defiantly up. He jumped the last few steps and walked into the kitchen, but no one was there, not even the mum who was always cooking some delicious meal. He walked out of the room and into the living room. But again, there was no one there. No Kagome, no anyone. He growled, wondering if something bad had happened to them. Then he noticed a piece of paper on the small table in the middle. He picked it up and read it, Kagome's scent all over the paper.

_To Inuyasha,_

_I know you will come back to find me, probably to shout at me for being late to come back to the Feudal Era, but I must tell you that I'm not coming back for a while. You see, my mum won a little bit of money and decided that we should all take a trip. Grandpa suggested that we go fishing, since there is a great fishing place a couple of miles away. I know that you are probably mad at finding me gone, but I'll be back in a week, so there's no need to worry. Just go back down the well and wait for me to get back. And whatever you do, DON'T COME TO FIND ME! Well, I guess that's everything. I hope you're not too mad about this and I guess I'll see you next Sunday._

_Kagome_

_X_

He finished reading, his hands shaking and anger taking over. What the-? She just thought that she could go off on some fishing trip and not tell him. And what's more, for a whole week, that's….that's 7 whole days. Did she really think that she could just go off like that? So there was no 'family business' to take care off? That little…he clenched his fists but remembered that he was still holding the paper that Kagome had written on. He let go of it and it fell to the ground, crumpled with claw marks in. Ugh! Who did she thinks he is, going off like that? If she thought that she could just walk off like that, she has another thing coming. And as for the part about him not coming to find her, well that's fine, because he was going to stay here until she comes back. He wasn't going to let her get away with this. Even though he hated to think about it, but he had to push the thoughts about the Shikon Jewel shards and Naraku out of his head and focus on the note that Kagome had written. Yeah, he was going to stay here, in her house, and wait for her to come back, and then he won't be so happy with her.

**Right, first chapter. What do you think? I know it's not that good, but I just wanted to get this part out of the way so that I could do the next lot of chapters to be about what he does in the house, that is going to be very funny, I promise! So please tell me what your thoughts are! And thanks again to SilentLamb, I hope you liked it! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Second chappie! Glad that I've considered carrying on. I've had a bit of a writer's block and some migraines, but am back now! YAY! Hope you enjoy, so sit back and relax… and please review!**

**Disclaimer: god, i'm getting bored of saying this :P I don't own any of Inuyasha **

* * *

Inuyasha was seriously considering whether or not to go back. Yes, it had been a good idea to stay here, but he knew next to nothing about the future. Only in those short trips here with Kagome, he had seen what she had seen everyday, before coming down the well. He had met her family, friends and seen the odds of this new era. The noises and scents always confused him, but he wasn't going to go back down the well and then be asked why he hadn't stayed. The stupid monk might think that he was scared about staying in this time, and so would that annoying little fox, but he didn't know what the demon slayer would say. He sighed and clenched his fists, trying to strategize a plan, one that seemed fool-proof. But his head was muddled, with useless stuff that kept occurring to him about his time, his era. He could already hear the heavy sounds outside by the blocked traffic and the people busying themselves and the heavenly smells that sent a shiver down his spine. He looked at the scrunched up piece of paper that he had picked up only moments ago. Her familiar writing filled his head. 

_I know that you are probably mad at finding me gone, but I'll be back in a week, so there's no need to worry. Just go back down the well and wait for me to get back. _

But what infuriated him even more was that she had the cheek to write, _And whatever you do, DON'T COME TO FIND ME!_

His fists clenched as he read those words. Go find her? He had better things to do. Even though he had, for a second or possibly more, wondered if he should go find her. She couldn't have gone that far and he would be able to find her scent in a few minutes, but he knew that going after her would only anger her more, and he didn't want to be 'sitted' again, his back and chest was still aching from last time. He growled at the memory of digging himself a hole with his body.

He didn't know how long he had been in Kagome's living room, until he heard the chime of the clock in it. So it was 6: 45? He noticed that the sun was slowly setting outside the busy city, he could see from the window, and wondered if he could take 7 days, in this time, waiting for Kagome. He was going to stay, in case she tried to come back earlier or later, so he can shout at her and make her feel guilty for making him 'sit' al of those times. He wasn't going to let her get away with, especially since she lied to him and just went off for a few days to go fishing. She was probably thinking some sort of punishment for him if he come to get her, but he wondered if she thought about whether he would stay at her house, instead of going back down the well. But he wasn't going to leave, he was going to stay, right here, in Kagome's home. He wasn't going to let Kagome win. So that was why he sat down on the floor in Kagome's home, and crossed his arms, thinking up a strategy to overcome this problem, and the only one that seemed to solve the solution was to stay in Kagome's home for seven whole days.

Yep, you read that right. Inuyasha planned to stay in Kagome's time for a whole week. He had only been to this time a couple of times before, and that had been hard enough. All of the noise, the roaring, the aching in his ears was already making him more alert, but he wasn't going to let that Kagome get away with leaving him for a whole week, he was sure about that.

So that was why Inuyasha stood, 10 minutes later, after thinking and re-thinking over his plan, and looked around the room he was in. Yeah, he had been in it before, he had been in every room of this weird shaped house before, well except for a few rooms, but he had at least _some _restrictions. Well, maybe. His ears kept twitching at the slightest noise, which tended to be the random times of loud beeps and noises coming from the busy city around him. It was worse than being in his time, with all the busy noise and commotion, he didn't know if he could handle this for seven whole days, seeing as he was already getting annoyed at being her for over 20 minutes. He sighed and straightened up. No, he wasn't going to give in to Kagome, but he was going to see the seven days through and wait until Kagome comes back from her trip with her family, where he will be in her house, waiting for her. He smirked as he wondered what her face would be like when she found him, sitting in her house, calmly (yeah right) waiting for her return. Yes, he was defiantly going to stay here, in this house, until she came back, and he was going to show Kagome that he was better than her, with her low schemes and tricks.

It was an ache, yes an ache. He hadn't noticed it before because he had been so worked up over coming here and finding out that Kagome had left his time just to go on a stupid trip with her family. But now he wasn't thinking about the letter, or the feudal era, or even Kagome leaving, but he was thinking about the low toned growl coming from inside his stomach. He looked down at his mid-area again and his ears pricked up upon hearing his own stomach begging for food. He hadn't had anything since before noon and now he finally realised how hungry he was. He cursed out loud and wondered why he hadn't told Kagome to make him something to eat before going home. But he had forgot, it had slipped his mind, because he had been so angry about her going that he didn't notice his lack of food intake. SO when his empty stomach growled again, Inuyasha swore and stood up from where he had been sitting for the past 10 minutes where he had been thinking about what he was going to do from now, until 7 days later.

'What am I supposed to eat here?' He asked himself in the empty house. He flew out of the room, barley missing hitting into the wall as he rushed into the kitchen and continued sniffing the air. The creamy coloured kitchen surrounded him as he sensed his surroundings, wondering if it was safe. His hands reached out to a cupboard somewhere above him, his senses overpowering him as he managed to get a whiff of something…delicious. When he lifted his nose to the air, sniffing the atmosphere around him, the heavenly smell he had smelled so often, the one that makes his mouth water and his lips curve into a smile, the one that had appeared in his loving dreams since he had first had it…Ramen.

**Yes, yes, I know! VERY SHORT! I am very sorry, but this was top on my to-do list and am very very very sorry for not updating sooner, but things got in the way, and was very busy. So again, I am sorry!!! Please tell me what you think of this. Next chapter will be about where he sleeps, hehe **


End file.
